Getting ready
by constantlywandering
Summary: Oneshot, PWP, fluff and smut. Draco and Hermione are getting ready for baby James' ceremony, but whatever else could they be up to? M for mature content and language.


**A/N: This is my first piece of work, so do please leave a review if you can! Short oneshot with liberal amounts of citrus (obviously), so hope you enjoy.**

 **Trigger warnings: slight themes of domination and orgasm control.**

* * *

"Draco, hurry up! If we're late I'm pretty sure Ginny will never speak to me again," Hermione said, exasperated. Ginny had been stressing all week about James' naming ceremony, and Hermione as godmother was feeling a large percentage of it too.

He was lounging indolently on the bed in his towel, watching as Hermione stood in her underwear waving her mascara wand around firmly.

"Relax, Hermione. I don't need time to look good; I just do," he smirked. She scowled at him because he was right. "And you can't honestly expect me to not do anything with you strutting around in that," he waved his hand at her smooth body clad only in pale blue lace bra and knickers, hair falling loosely around her shoulders. Merlin, but she was beautiful. Predictably, she blushed and came over to swat his chest.

"You're insatiable! You can have your fill tonight, but please _get ready_ ," she scolded. He could be so infuriating sometimes.

Hermione then shrieked as he grasped her wrist before she could walk away and tugged, bringing her down on top of him. He tangled one hand in her hair and spanned her waist with the other, trailing his lips from her temple to her own. Hermione groaned even as she wished internally they could be just 20 minutes late.

"Wherever's the fun in that, darling?" Draco smirked.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him briefly, brushing their lips together then put her hands on his torso, pushing herself off.

" _Later,_ I promise," she said, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out her dress. "Zip me in, would you?" It was totally unnecessary to ask Draco, it was a simple spell but she loved it when he did it.

Draco obviously liked it too, getting of the bed enthusiastically with a gleam in his eyes. He reached her in front of the mirror and took in her floaty light blue dress, complete with full sleeves and a hemline that he _totally_ approved of. Hermione gave a small, content sigh as he placed his warm hands about her waist and turned her slowly so she was facing the mirror. He stood behind her and they met each others gaze in the mirror.

"You know it isn't fair for you to look so ravishing, love," Draco whispered, lowering his head to graze his lips against her neck while still maintaining eye contact through the glass. Hermione's breath caught, but she remained silent. She loved it when he touched her like this, gentle but sexy. He ran his fingers along the expanse of her back, then dipped to do the same with his lips. She shuddered and grasped his hands where they were on her waist. Draco followed his lips with the zip, causing ripples of sensation along her spine then turned her around again, tipping her chin up.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," he murmured. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know," she grinned, knowing full well he was gorgeous. She arched up and their lips met and she gasped into his mouth when he sneaked his tongue in. She loved kissing Draco. It always felt romantic, even when it was fierce, not to mention he was bloody fantastic at it. Her mouth was tingling from pleasure when he slowed the kiss, pressing their bodies closer together so she could feel every inch of him. Her hands started roaming his bare chest, and he groaned, moving a hand to her hair to angle her face up even more into him. He was drinking from her mouth, owning her, cherishing her and she was to him too.

Finally, she pulled away, breathing heavily and chuckling when he tried to follow her mouth.

"Enough, Draco," she laughed. "Get ready. James is my first godson and I really don't want to be late."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"James is lucky to have you, love." He stepped away to don his own light grey formal robes. While Draco had embraced muggle culture wholeheartedly, he still sometimes preferred to dress in wizarding styles. Not to say he didn't enjoy a well fitting suit — he had spent countless galleons on tailoring shirts and suits. And especially appreciated the way muggle clothes fitted Hermione a lot more than robes.

Soon they were both ready. They walked to the Floo in the living room and shortly appeared in the Burrow, where the garden was being set up. Hermione was immediately accosted by a very busy looking Ginny.

"Hermione! About time! You wouldn't believe how much there is left to do, and Harry's being a usual dolt and forgot to collect James' robes from Madam Malkin's…,"

Hermione blinked then gained composure as Ginny dragged her away, still babbling at a frantic pace. She turned around and gave a rueful grin to Draco, knowing she'd be occupied for the next few hours, feeling her heart flutter when he gave her one of his genuine smiles in return.

Hermione's main thought was that she needed to take off her shoes. She'd tried for years but no amount of cushioning charms ever seemed to take the ache of heels away. James' ceremony had been lovely and she was so pleased for the family, but the sheer size of the Weasley family plus other friends meant that lunch and greeting everyone was taking ages. Her other pressing thought was getting home and straight in between the sheets with Draco. She knew the man had been piqued in the morning, and for the past two hours he'd been shooting her scorching glances and touching her as much as possible. Now as they were both talking to Luna and her boyfriend Rolf, he was rubbing slow circles into her hip that seemed innocent but to her felt like they were burning through her dress, pants and three layers of skin.

Luna was saying something in her usual dreamy way and Hermione just managed to mumble a response. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco smirk. Smug bastard. After another long hour passed, they finally made their way to Harry and Ginny and took their leave.

* * *

As she expected, as soon they stepped out of the Floo Draco pushed her against the wall and claimed her mouth in a hot kiss. His mouth moved seductively against hers, invading her and making her gasp.

"Oh, god, Draco," she pushed out.

"Not god, baby," he rasped, moving his lips in fiery trails down to her neck. He bit down lightly then laved the area with his tongue, causing Hermione to cry out and arch up into him. "Fuck, Hermione. You looked so hot today, your dress riding up your thigh every time you moved. You know what that does to me? And knowing what you've got on underneath wasn't helping me, baby. You've made me so hard, see? Feel me, Hermione." He pushed his body into hers, ensuring she felt all of him, including the insistent bulge against her stomach.

She was spiralling deep into lust, shuddering at Draco's words. Whenever he talked to her during sex it made her so hot for him. Her hand wound up into his hair, yanking him back to her mouth and grabbing him in a fierce kiss.

"Upstairs, now," she breathed.

"Your wish is my command," he smirked, and Hermione smiled back as she felt the familiar weightlessness of him lifting her up, hands under her arse and her legs locked around him.

They held eye contact until they reached the stairs, then she started nuzzling into his neck. Hermione Granger could damn well dirty talk back, too.

"I love it when you carry me, Draco. You're so strong, so sexy. I feel safe and wanted," she whispered against him. She licked his neck then traced her tongue up to his ear, biting the lobe softly. She felt him falter and smirked against his skin. "It turns me on so much, makes me so _wet._ All just for you. I'm so wet just for you, _please._ "

He loved it when she begged, and usually she managed to hold out for a lot longer than that. Draco growled and slammed her into the wall of the stairs, kissing her so passionately she thought she might explode. She moaned into him and arched up, grinding her throbbing clit against his hard stomach. He jerked back, breathing harshly.

"Fuck, Hermione. Let me get you upstairs then I'm going to make you come so hard you'll forget your name."

He sped up the remaining stairs and entered their bedroom, setting her down. He stepped back and took a moment to survey her with her swollen lips, mussed hair, panting breath and flushed cheeks. She was a vision.

Hermione's heart rate sped up as he looked her over, clearly appreciating the view. His hair too was messy, his own lips pink and he'd managed to take off his robes, leaving him in his shirt and trousers. She went forward to undo his shirt, but he stopped her with a hand cupping her face. He brought his hand down her breastbone, and around her breast, flicking a nipple lightly. It hardened and Hermione jerked. Draco shot her a smirk and continued his warm hand down the curve of her waist and belly, bringing it so it just rested against her hot mound. Hermione whimpered and tried to push her hips into his hand, but he stilled her again with a light swat to her thigh.

"Your legs in this dress should be fucking illegal, baby," he said. He moved back some more and looked her in the eye. "Strip for me. Slowly."

Hermione rejoiced. Dominating Draco was one of his most sexy moments. She toed off her heels, sinking a few inches and sighing with relief. Then she wandlessly undid her zip, gradually peeling the fabric off her shoulders. She knew how this was going to go, this teasing that never failed to rile her up, never failed to bring her to ecstasy in the end. She paused and looked up at him from under her lashes.

Draco growled again and swore, palming himself over his trousers. God, that was hot when he touched himself. She grinned and continued sliding her dress down, letting it pool at her bare feet and she was just in the underwear that had gotten Draco so aroused in the morning. She heated up as his eyes darkened. Hermione stepped out of the dress and stalked towards him, exuding pure sex.

Draco brought both large hands to her waist and smoothed them upwards, making circles on her bra, inching close to but never touching her nipples. Her breath hitched and she pleaded to him with her eyes. He continued to circle his thumbs until she thought she would surely cry out, then he pinched both nipples firmly and she _did_ cry out, throwing her head back.

"Look at me," Draco intoned, his voice low and gruff. She did, and he held her nipples until they burned. He let them go and the blood rushed back and Hermione's clit pulsed in envious response.

"Undress me." Draco ordered. She first reached up to lick his ridiculously sharp jawline then trailed her hands over his shirt. She undid the buttons, parting the fabric then exploring his torso with her small warm hands. His muscles rippled under her touch and she felt a new sense of urgency, kissing his chest and undoing his belt rapidly.

She started in surprise as Draco tugged away, tearing his clothes off, and lifted her up again. Pulling her into a searing kiss, he walked backwards to the edge of the bed, settling her to straddle one of his muscular thighs. He suddenly vanished her bra and panties, making her moan as her bare nipple was engulfed in the hot cavern of his mouth and her sensitive clit rubbed against the hairs on his leg. She held his head to her breast, getting lost in the sensation. Draco was alternating between small licks and full sucks, massaging the neglected breast and Hermione jerked when he bit down.

"Ah, Draco! More, please!"

He chuckled and glanced down at her subconsciously undulating hips.

"You're so hot, sweetheart. You need it, don't you? You need to come, to let go, to spill that sweet cream all over me. That's it, baby, ride my thigh."

Hermione gasped as she increased the speed of her hips, her clit pressing into his muscles deliciously. She was falling into release already, how was she this close? His hands came down to press her into him, and she arched up, nearly there, seeking her pleasure -

"Stop." He stilled her body, and she groaned, burying her face in his neck.

"Draco, please," she whined. He laughed.

"We've got a long way to go yet, darling." He shifted her onto the bed, coming up above her and kissing her sweetly. He balanced on one forearm, bringing the other hand to trace her nipple again. He moved his fingers up her chest and neck, tracing the seam of her lips.

"Suck." She did so eagerly, drawing them in and his cock jumped against her leg in jealousy. Removing his fingers, he dragged them down to her pussy and flicked them across her swollen clit. She jerked and moaned. Moving them down to circle against her opening, he stopped when Hermione's hips started lifting.

"Be still, love," he whispered. Hermione hissed in frustration. She needed to come! Now his fingers collected some of her cream, he took them to her clit, and Hermione swore at the added sensitivity.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're so wet." He slid two fingers in her pussy, thumb pressing against her clit. Sweat beaded off her forehead. "You're so tight, baby, so wet. I'm going to make you come so hard, Hermione. I want to look at me, baby."

Hermione was rocking against his hand now, seeking relief. Her pussy was clenching around his fingers, her clit tightening in pleasure.

She almost sobbed when he stopped and withdrew his hand.

"Draco, I'm so close. I…I need," she breathed out.

"I know, sweetheart," he soothed, rubbing large circles on her belly. "Soon, I promise. You're doing so well for me."

Draco got off the bed and gently pulled Hermione into a kneeling position at the edge.

"I need your sweet mouth, Hermione. You want to do that? You want to suck my cock? I'm so hard for you, love."

Hermione groaned in need and kissed down his chest, grasping his cock tightly. He hissed and she smiled against him. She loved how powerful she felt when pleasing him. Bringing her mouth down slowly, she encompassed his length and swirled her tongue around the head.

"Fuck!" shouted Draco, eyes closed and head back. He lifted his hand to cup Hermione's head, just resting there. Her mouth felt so good. "Touch yourself, Hermione. Feel how wet you get when you're here like this. Fuck, you look so sexy on your knees, sweetheart."

Hermione's heart raced as she pumped Draco, moving her lips up and down his cock. She reached a hand down to trace her lips and hummed around Draco when she felt the pleasure. He hissed in response to the vibration around him. She continued like that until Draco started thrusting his hips gently.

"Hermione, sweet, I'm going to come. Fuck, love, you're so good to me." He said through gritted teeth. She moved her lips faster and reached her other hand up to fondle his balls. He groaned and looked down to see her rubbing her clit. "Hermione, don't you dare come, you hear me? Hold out, baby, I'll get you there, I promise."

She almost cried. She was so close to her orgasm, she desperately needed to come. But she somehow managed to hold off, sucking hard around Draco until he exploded into her mouth, swearing softly as he came down.

Hermione swallowed, not particularly liking the taste but looking into his face and seeing the pure rapturous expression made her feel proud. Draco lay her down again and kissed her softly, thanking her again and again.

"You ready now, darling? You're going to come for me now, aren't you, my beautiful girl," he said.

Hermione mewled and arched up, needing relief. She almost sobbed when he reached down, inserting fingers inside her and rubbing her neglected clit. She knew she wouldn't need much to get off this time. She jerked her hips, Draco stroking her, the pressure tightening in her belly. He rubbed quick circles on her clitoris, and her breath came in short pants, then she was flying, her orgasm consuming her even as Draco kept his fingers inside moving.

She hadn't had a chance to fully come down when she cried out, hips shooting off the bed. Draco was looking up at her from between her thighs, his tongue tracing circles on her pussy. His hands came to steady her hips and rubbed at her hipbones. God, the picture of his blond head down there made her even wetter. He moved his tongue in long, languid strokes from bottom to top and Hermione quivered in delight.

"You're going to come again for me, sweet girl. You taste so wonderful. This is my pussy, Hermione," he blew on her clit and she twitched, "And it's going to come all over my tongue."

He worked his muscle in slow circles around her pulsing clit, lapping at her nub, before taking it in between his lips and sucking. Hermione shrieked and came, clutching Draco to her, riding it out until soft waves of pleasure bathed her.

Draco came up again, wiped his mouth on his hand and kissed her.

"Circe, you're sexy, Hermione. I love you so much," he said in between coaxing his lips between hers.

"I love you too, Draco," sighed Hermione.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked, lining himself up with her slit. Hermione nodded, keeping his gaze as he pushed into her. They both groaned at the feeling, she was still clenching gently around him as a result of her two orgasms just before.

"Draco," she sighed, bringing her hands to his shoulders. "Move, please."

He gladly did, slowly pulling out and pushing in, gaining speed until he was maintaining a steady rhythm. Hermione was gasping beneath him and he clasped her hands, intertwining their fingers and settling them either side of her head. The pressure of her was delicious around his cock and he leaned down to kiss her neck, licking away the salty sweat. He kept up the friction, humming against her skin, keeping the slow pace, making love to his beautiful girlfriend.

"You're going to come for me again, aren't you, sweetheart?" Hermione felt a deep coil starting to build, and shuddered against him.

"Yes, Draco, yes! I need…"

He understood and disentangled one hand, reaching down and caressing her clit. Hermione arched up in ecstasy, close again.

"Ah, yes! Right there, Draco, please!" She focused on the feeling in her clitoris as the pleasure rose, Draco's fingers gliding up and down. "Draco, I'm going to come, I'm coming!" She exploded yet again, her mind going blank, her walls pulsing around his cock, and she collapsed against the pillows. Draco clenched his teeth in a desperate attempt not to come, and smirked when Hermione realised that he was still hard.

"Still got it, baby, don't worry," he grinned down at her pretty, flushed face.

He pulled out and flipped her around, arranging her onto her hands and knees. Stroking her back gently, he entered her again, but this time setting a punishing pace. Hermione suddenly felt the deeper angle and quick thrusts and started moaning, pushing back against him with every snap of his hips. This was fucking, raw after their sweet time earlier. Her walls were sensitive, and she could feel all of him against her with every stroke.

"Baby, you're going to come again, aren't you?" Draco ground out into her ear.

"No Draco, I can't. I-" She gasped when his hand came around to find her clit, now extremely sensitive. Was he mad? She'd just come three times in a row!

"You can, darling. Trust me. I'm going to get you there," soothed Draco, even as he increased the pace of his thrusts and pressed tight circles into her clit. Hermione was moaning steadily, impossibly another pressure was building within her. He continued with his fast pace and laving her clit, pushing Hermione closer to the edge.

"Draco! I'm close, I, please!" She was begging incoherently, her clitoris and pussy stimulated beyond control. Draco was reaching his peak, and brought his other hand to her breast, kneading roughly.

"Come for me, Hermione!" He simultaneously pinched her clit and nipple and Hermione crested, experiencing an intense orgasm that seemed to continue and continue.

"Draco, oh god, Draco!"

Draco's cock was being milked and his pace faltered, his hips jerking quickly as he came.

"Hermione!" he groaned as he shot into her, before pulling out and cradling her body against his prone form on the bed.

They were both breathing heavily and sweating, the sheets knotted around them. Hermione raised her head slightly, tilting his chin down so they could press their lips together in a tender kiss.

"I love you, Draco," she breathed.

Draco tightened his embrace around her, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said.

The only sound then was their combined breathing, evening out as they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
